


The Fuck After Christmas

by Hound and Hare (tittysatan)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: I wanted to prove I could write rhyming sex, M/M, Mind Control, RHYMING FIC RHYMING FIC, Reality manipulation, S2 E10 The Fright Before Christmas, that doesn't mean it wasn't stupid hard though, the thought came to mind and I couldn't say no, to be honest this whole fic is just a big flex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/Hound%20and%20Hare
Summary: Although Vlad missed out on the holiday funThe Ghost Writer's keys still have work to be done.Yes, Skulker delivers them into Vlad's handsIn exchange for a role in his upcoming plans.Now granted a power so ripe for abuse,You’d best believe Vlad will put it to good use.





	The Fuck After Christmas

Twas the night after Christmas, in Amity Park

When young Daniel Fenton awoke in the dark

His body beset by a strange, needy feeling

That set his loins aching and left his mind reeling.

 

He tried using his hand, but it soon became clear

That something much different was required here.

All his touches did was make him want it more:

The forbidden longing he’d denied before.

 

“Aw jeez,” Danny moaned, his face hot with shame

As he finally gave his desire a name.

He couldn’t deny it, he wanted him bad;

That charming and debonair billionaire, Vlad.

 

He tried to resist it; yes, truly, he tried!

But this ache that filled him would not be denied.

To put it so bluntly might come as a shock,

But he wanted—no,  _ needed _ —the older man’s cock.

 

Although Daniel knew that he should stay in bed,

He went ghost and slipped out the window instead.

He headed for Vlad’s house, fast as he could fly;

If he wasn’t fucked soon, he thought that he might die.

 

Vlad was awake in his bedroom, breath bated,

When young Daniel Fenton appeared as awaited.

Face flushed, hair mussed, his eyes hazy, half-shut;

No two ways about it, he looked like a slut.

 

He gave a sweet moan as Vlad’s arms held him tight

And he rutted against him with all of his might.

They kissed, hot and heavy, need only increasing;

Twas clear that their lust was in need of releasing.

 

“My Daniel,” Vlad murmured, “I know why you’re here.

“From the look on your face, your desires are clear.

“I’ll gladly indulge you, however you please,

“But first you must earn it, so down on your knees.”

 

Because of Vlad’s spell he was glad to comply,

So he knelt before him and he unzipped his fly.

With Vlad’s hand in his hair and his cock in his face,

The couple was rapidly nearing third base.

 

Daniel, when faced with the breathtaking view

Of Vlad’s cock, felt his passion redouble anew.

So big and so hard, a magnificent treat;

Surely no other manhood could ever compete.

 

The lad got right to work with his mouth and his hands,

Dragged his tongue up the shaft from the base to the glans,

And swallowed around him with all that he had;

“Does it feel good?” he asked through a mouth full of Vlad.

 

“Yes, that’s right, you’re so good,” the man sighed.

Just a little bit more, and he’d be satisfied.

So when Daniel kept sucking, all moaning with need,

The lad found his mouth overflowing with seed.

 

He drank it all down and he licked clean his lips,

As Vlad stood above him with trembling hips.

“I’m pleased with you, boy; now that I’ve had my way,

“Go ahead, tell me how you’d like me to repay.”

 

Daniel’s face flushed with an embarrassed heat

As Vlad cupped his chin and drew him to his feet.

To say it aloud would mean losing his pride,

But he just couldn’t help it. “I want you...inside.”

 

“That’s right, little badger,” Vlad hungrily said

As he pushed Daniel onto his back on the bed.

He really did make such a marvelous toy.

“Now don’t keep me waiting; strip down for me, boy.”

 

Daniel pulled off his shirt first to bare his slim chest,

And it quickly was followed by all of the rest.

He lay flushed and squirming, his form fully nude,

Staring up at the man in a fashion most lewd.

 

Vlad disrobed too, threw his clothes to the side,

Bore down upon Daniel and spread his legs wide.

And when he beheld this provocative sight,

The man felt his fiery lust reignite.

 

He grabbed the lube out of the near bedside table

And slicked down his fingers, quick as he was able.

Slipped two inside Daniel and skillfully stroked;

An ecstatic reaction was quickly evoked.

 

Vlad found that the boy was just too fun to tease,

So pliant and sensitive, eager to please.

The lad pulled him closer, eyes dark and bedroomy

And moaned, “Hurry up Vlad, I need you to do me…!”

 

“My my, you’re so needy,” Vlad said with a smirk

Grinning down as his fingers continued to work.

“Since it seems only one cock won’t satisfy you,

“I know someone else who might want a taste too.”

 

“Yes, that would be me.” At the gravelly sound

Daniel started in shock and looked quickly around.

Skulker stepped forth towards the bed, just as planned,

And took the boy’s face in a large metal hand.

 

“Vlad mentioned he might be in need of some help,

“So I hope you’re prepared to satisfy me, whelp.”

Then out of his chassis a tube did appear

The function of which was immediately clear.

 

The lad gulped, his eyes going wide with alarm

As he saw Skulker’s cock was the size of his arm.

Said Daniel, “Uh, that’ll do more than just fill me.

“I’m serious, Skulk, are you trying to kill me!?”

 

“Oh come now, my boy,” Vlad said, “Don’t be absurd.

“I won’t let him hurt you; I give you my word.

“The problem is easily solved, don’t you see,

“If you just do to him what you just did to me.”

 

The boy bit his lip. “I mean, if you insist…”

But it was quite clear that he couldn’t resist.

He wasted no time in beginning to suck,

Hips angled towards Vlad and desperate for a fuck.

 

“You little slut,” Vlad said, caressing his skin,

Getting ready behind him, prepared to push in.

But Skulker saw something quite strange. “Hold on, Vlad.

“Did you make your dick bigger?” “O-of course not!” (He had.)

 

“Don’t try and deny it,” Skulk said with a sneer.

“We heard the narration; it was pretty clear.”

“Now isn’t the time!” Vlad said, voice edged with panic,

While silently cursing that pesky mechanic.

 

Though Vlad clearly wanted the subject to drop,

Skulker just found it all too amusing to stop.

But the boy interrupted, moaning like a whore,

“Hurry Vlad, please, I can’t wait anymore!”

 

Vlad drove deep inside and the boy gave a cry,

Consumed by his pleasure to much to deny.

Skulker’s cock, too, pressed closer with every thrust,

And soon Daniel’s whole body was drowning in lust.

 

Although some part of him knew this wasn’t right,

Wasn’t how a teen boy should be spending his night,

He couldn’t recall what was wrong about this,

Not with their two cocks filling him with such bliss.

 

“More, please!” he begged. “Fuck me deeper and harder!”

As he strove to please both with delirious ardor,

Taking Skulker as much in his mouth as he could

And tightening his insides around Vlad’s manhood.

 

“Not bad, whelp,” growled Skulker, hand tight in his hair

As he fucked Daniel’s throat almost too rough to bear.

Vlad reached ‘round to stroke him. “You’re so good, my dear…

“The way that you moan, your climax must be near.”

 

The boy gave a nod, too far gone to speak,

Wracked with a desire that made his knees weak.

Said Vlad, “You must know that I’m almost there too,

“So I hope that you’re ready to have me fill you.”

 

Again Daniel nodded, overcome by the thought

Of Vlad’s cum inside him, all sticky and hot.

He needed it badly. “Please, Vlad…” he did moan

‘Til the man spilled in him with a rough pleasured groan.

 

The dizzying pleasure, the sensual touch;

When Vlad came in him, it was all just too much.

The boy gave an ecstatic cry as he came,

Completely forgetting any trace of shame.

 

He collapsed on the bed, his mind in a daze,

As Vlad pulled out with soft murmurs of praise.

Though Daniel’s whole body was naturally sore,

He’d never felt even half so good before.

 

Skulker pulled him back up. “You’re not done yet, ghost child.”

A good thing the boy’s lust wasn’t done running wild.

And though he still feared that Skulk's girth might break him,

He spread his legs wide so the hunter could take him.

 

Vlad raised his eyebrows. “Well, here's a surprise.

“I thought you were scared to take one of his size.”

He stroked his face, chuckling. “You’ve gotten so greedy...

“I never imagined that you'd be this needy.”

 

The lad couldn't argue, a slave to sensation,

Eagerly submitting to every temptation.

Even after so much his thirst hadn't abated;

More eager than ever to be penetrated.

 

When Skulker drove into him hard Daniel screamed,

Insensate with ecstasy as he was reamed.

He felt like he’d split, like his body would tear,

But it was so amazing he just didn’t care.

 

“It looks like you’ve been pretty well broken in,

“So grit your teeth, whelp,” Skulker said with a grin.

As he filled Daniel’s insides with hot ectoplasm,

The lad’s body was wracked by another orgasm.

 

“Not bad at all, boy,” Skulk said as he pulled out.

“I’ll look forward to next time a chance comes about.

“So see you then, whelp.” And he turned and he went,

Leaving Vlad and the boy alone, utterly spent.

 

Vlad held him, but Daniel was barely aware,

Still shaking with pleasure and gasping for air,

His body a fine mess of sweat, drool, and cum;

It looked like his brains were fucked out, and then some.

 

“You were wonderful,” Vlad purred, “the absolute best,

“But now I think we’re both in need of some rest.

“So sleep well and sweet dreams, my Daniel,” he said,

And he gave him a kiss and he tucked them in bed.

 

The boy cuddled closer, so warm in Vlad’s arms,

Completely submissive to all of his charms.

Though he still didn’t understand why he was here,

He didn’t care either, not while Vlad was near.


End file.
